Two Worlds Unite
by Lilyflower456
Summary: My first fanfiction. So what happens when you let Harry Potter and Septimus Heap work together to save Magyk and magic? You get this story. (Sorry the summary sucks but the story will be better.) Has some Hermione/Ron and Jenna/Beetle. Rated K to be safe. I know it says only 4 characters but I will add in some more.
1. A New Quest

**Chapter 1**

"Septimus, come here! I need you NOW!" The impatient voice of Marcia Overstrand, the Extra-Ordinary Wizard, rang in Septimus Heap's ears. He hurried to the room adjacent to the one he was in now. He didn't want to make Marcia more annoyed than she already was.

To his surprise, Marcellus Pye (the newly instated Castle Alchemist)was beside the Extra-Ordinary, bending over what looked suspiciously like a **Time Glass**.

"I'm here. What is it?"

"Call the Queen and the Chief Hermetic Scribe. And don't dawdle!"

Septimus knew this was urgent. The 16 almost 17-year-old set the **Magykal** stairs on 'emergency', but the stairs didn't budge. He sighed, and ran down, taking the steps two at a time. The Wizard Tower was like this for about two months, seemingly sucking the **Magyk** out of everybody. Every day it was getting worse. It reminded Septimus of the time Merrin Meredith set up a **Darke Domaine** in the Palace attic. He just wished what Marcia and Marcellus were planning would work. He raced down Wizard Way, ignoring the looks of bemusement from the people on the Way. He stopped and opened the door of the Manuscriptorium.

"Hey Foxy. Have you seen Beetle?"

A thin, nervous-looking scribe looked up from his work. "He went off with the Queen 'bout 30 minutes ago. He said he was going to Wizard Sandwiches, and he would be back in an hour but don't disturb him unless there's an emergency."

Septimus had to stifle a chuckle at this. Beetle had always been secretive about him liking Jenna, but now that they were together, he was still wary of the Castle gossip. You can't blame Beetle. After all he was the Chief Hermetic Scribe and she was the Queen, and it made big news. "He and Jen..the Queen need to see Marcia Overstrand. I think that considers an emergency."

Foxy shuddered. Marcia had always made him uneasy. "Yes, of course."

Septimus exited the Manuscriptorium and continued down Wizard Way. Checking his clock, he hurried upstairs to Wizard Sandwiches with more haste. Jenna and Beetle were looking at each other with blank looks in their eyes, sandwiches long forgotten. Septimus cleared his throat and coughed, feeling like he was intruding. The two in question snapped their gaze away from each other, heat rising in their cheeks. Beetle looked down at his lap, and Jenna straightened her crimson cloak.

"Uhh...the Extra-Ordinary Wizard requires your presence?"

The two pushed past Septimus in embarrassment. He quickly caught up with them, squeezing between Beetle and Jenna.

"So what's all this about?" Beetle asked, slightly annoyed that Septimus had come right when he was with Jenna.

"I'm not so sure myself. Marcia and Marcellus are working together -I know, big surprise- on something that will hopefully bring back Magyk in the Castle. Marcellus was looking at something that seemed like a **Time Glass**. Anyway, Marcia told me to bring you guys here no dawdling, and no one messes with that."

"Agreed,"Jenna and Beetle chorused.


	2. The Omnevitrum

**Yay! Yay! I'm posting a new chapter today! Sorry for the late updates, I've been very busy. Thanks to Cloverleaf123 and guest Ivy Shimmer for reviewing. I get why people like it so much now!**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

"You're finally here," Marcia said. Frowning at Septimus, she asked, "Didn't I tell you not to dawdle?"

"But-"

Marcia waved away Septimus' excuse. "No time, we have to contact them and explain to you."

Marcellus stood up and spoke for the first time. "Marcia and I have developed a new **Alchemical** invention in the past two weeks. Well, us and two others. We call it the **Omnevitrum**, after an ancient language they have. We all believe that this device will inable us to bring back the **Magyk**."

"How will it bring the **Magyk** back?"Beetle inquired.

"Who were you working with?"Jenna pondered.

"Why am I getting the feeling that we're going on another **Queste**?"Septimus sighed.

Marcellus shook his head fondly. "We will be going to a different world. It's called the Wizarding World. In it, **Magykal** people, called wizards and witches, perform **Magyk** with wands, but very powerful wizards and witches can perform wandless **Magyk**. But they stay in hiding from muggles, who can't practice **Magyk**. They feel a force that seems to be taking away their power too, and we've decided to work together. Tomorrow we'll travel to their world. I was working with two women, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall. They are both very clever and charming. And Septimus, I am afraid this trip will be awfully like a **Queste**."

"Now that you know, go pack your belongings. We'll meet you at 11 am up here in the Wizard Tower. You are dismissed."

* * *

Harry James Potter was sitting on a lawn chair, reading Quidditch Through the Ages. He thought about his time in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. He sighed. The 17-year-old was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that he did not have to get back to tedious classes with Professor Binns and piles of homework for NEWTs. He was also glad he didn't have to see Draco or the other Slytherins again. The two-faced traitors! Harry scowled at the image of his nemesis, platinum blonde hair, smirk and all. Professor McGonagall thought that after the Battle since Harry and his friends practically saved the Wizarding World there was no need to finish their final year at Hogwarts. But Harry still missed the thrill of sneaking out after hours, the Great Hall, and most of all, Quidditch. Then he felt a soft peck on his ear. He turned to his left, where his new barn owl Fred (in memory of the twin) stood erect with a leg outstretched, holding a roll of parchment with the Hogwarts seal. He unrolled it, wondering what was inside. He _smiled_ at the sight of Hermione's impeccable script.

_Dear_ _Harry_,

_I_ _hope_ _you_ _are_ _well_. _You_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _Hogwarts_, _quick!_ _Professor_ _McGonagall_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _been_ _working_ _on_ _a_ _device_ _that_ _will_ _end_ _the_ _magic_ _problem_. _We_ _have_ _no_ _time_ _to_ _explain_, _but_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _the_ _Headmistress_' _office_ _at_ _11_ _o_' _clock_ _tomorrow_. _You_ _could_ _come_ _earlier_ _if_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _why_.(_I'm_ _guessing_ _you_ _are_, _aren't_ _you?_) _I've_ _already_ _sent_ _out_ _owls_ _to_ _Ron_, _Neville_, _Ginny_, _and_ _Luna_ _so_ _don't_ _bother_. _And_ _just_ _try_ _to_ _use_ _that_ _Flattening_ _Potion_ _I_ _sent_ _you_ _2_ _weeks_ _ago_. _It_ _works_; _just_ _look_ _at_ _my_ _hair_!

_Hermione_ _Granger_

Harry grinned. Hermione knew him well. He got up from his chair, and went inside to retrieve a small green bottle with the words 'Flattening Potion, use two drops a day to flatten hair. 14 doses included' in Hermione's meticulous writing. He packed a toothbrush, a spare set of robes, and other basic necessities into his old Hogwarts trunk. He levitated the Invisibility Cloak into the trunk, just in case. He snapped the lid shut and reached for the small flowerpot filled with a gray powder. He yelled,"Hogwarts!" and tossed the powder into the fire. Instantly he appeared in the Headmistress' office. He wished he could Apparate, but as Hermione told them many times before,'You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds'. He looked at the two women standing in front of him.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. Hello, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I knew you would come early. And you used that potion I gave you! Ron will be along soon, I bet. Ginny is coming tomorrow, she has practice with the Holyhead Harpies. Neville's teaching students, but he'll come tonight. Luna will be here anytime now. We are almost done with the Omnevitrum, I'll just explain it to you once the others come." As if on cue, Ron popped in from the fireplace, looking green, followed by Luna, who seemed as if she didn't know that she had Flooed several thousand miles.

Harry exchanged hello's with the two and turned back to Hermione. "So explain to me what it's all about." Hermione told Harry, Luna, and Ron what Marcellus had relayed to Septimus, Jenna, and Beetle. "And so," she ended,"they will come to our world via the Omnevitrum. And together, we can hopefully end the magic shortage in both of our worlds." She looked out the window at the setting sun. "Harry, Ron, Luna I think you guys should stay here for the night. It's getting late. We'll send you up your dinner, and you'lk get your own rooms. We don't want everybody to crowd the great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, do we?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, surveying the group critically. " Ms. Granger is quite right. I will take Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood to their rooms. Ms. Granger, would you kindly take Mr. Weasley to his room?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione and Ron seemed happy with this arrangement. The five emptied out of the Headmistress' office.

* * *

**Sorry** **for** **the** **bad** **ending**. **It'll** **get** **better**, **I** **hope**. **These** **two** **chapters** **were** **kind** **of** **intro/filler** **chapters**. **If** **you** **are** **wondering** **where** **I** **got** **Omnevitrum** **from**, **I** **went** **on** **Google** **Translate**. **Omnevitrum** **means** '**universe** **glass**' **in** **Latin**. **Please** **read** **and** **review!**


	3. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3**

**Harry** **POV**

Harry stumbled out of bed the next day. He blearily placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose before remembering what was going to happen today. Hurriedly, he got ready and stuffed his wand in his robe pocket as he made a beeline for the fireplace.

"Headmistress' Office!"

Harry looked around at his former classmates. Ron, Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were sitting and standing in various positions, their eyes darting to the Omnevitrum once in a while in expectance. Hermione had used the Flattening Potion, Harry noticed, pressing his hands on his hair, trying to make it go down. Rolling her eyes, Hermione passed him the small bottle of potion. Ron and Ginny were listening to Neville describe his life as the youngest assistant Herbology professor in 265 years. Luna was babbling to Hermione on her readings on a species of Wrackspurt called a Thing as Hermione half-listened to her. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Instantly, the room fell silent.

"Everyone, it is now 10:45. Please get ready to receive our visitors and try not to overwhelm them. They will be arriving shortly. I will need to go to the dormitories to retrieve one more person. Ms. Granger, please make sure everything is in order while I am gone."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Once she left, the room's noise came back. They discussed who McGonagall would possibly bring.

"I'd reckon it'd be someone outta anything but Gryffindor," Ron mused, "The other houses don't have anyone but Luna, and she's a whole new universe, mate."

Hermione pondered this for a moment before replying, "Ron's right. They could be from Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Hisses were heard as she said the name.

''Maybe it's a Thing Wrackspurt!"Luna chirped excitedly. The room began debating who would Professor McGonagall would bring and what the visitors would be like.

Septimus POV

The time. Septimus quickly shut the dusty **Physik **book he was studying and got up. Quickly pecking Rose on the cheek, he hastily exited the Pyramid Library and went down a floor to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apartments. He saw Marcellus, Marcia, and Beetle making last-minute adjustments. Marcellus had many compounds on small vials that he was currently labeling, Marcia was flipping through an extremely old book with unfamiliar writing on it while telling Beetle to take notes. Jenna was double-checking everyone's trunks for necessities.

"Mr. Pye, do you really need that sample of dragon dung mixed with glowworm water?"

"Beetle, I said to write _continuum_, not continent!"

"It's 10:50, everyone."

They all looked up at the sound of Septimus' voice. Jenna snapped closed Marcellus' rather smelly trunk while Beetle frantically scribbled down the last few sentences. Marcellus put down his pen and stuffed the vials into the pockets on his belt. Marcia and Septimus put Charms and other magic on the superfluous possessions. They all prepared quickly and as the clock struck 11, Septimus, Beetle, Jenna, Marcellus, and Marcia jumped into the waiting World Glass.

**Hermione** **POV**

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to Luna talk about her Racksquirt or something. The sound of the doorknob made her open her eyes again. Instantly, the room quieted, and Professor McGonagall walked in with none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Why him?" Ron asked out loud.

"Mr. Malfoy is here to help you on your quest. Due to his...experiences with dark magic, he may be of assistance," the headmistress replied, obviously expecting this question.

"It's 10:59!" Ginny exclaimed. Everyone's eyes centered around the Omnevitrum. Hermione's mind suddenly swirled with questions, as an instinct told her to ask questions. But she stayed silent.

Her mind snapped back to reality as she heard a crack as she saw 3 teenagers and 2 adults appear.

"Hello," the boy with the extremely curly blonde hair said. "I'm Septimus Heap."

* * *

**Yay! I FINALLY finished a chapter. I am ****_not_**** giving up on this fic, I am just very busy. Thanks to all the 7 reviews I got, but I wish I got more. 134 views and only 7 reviews! It's fine if you don't review, but I would like it so this story can improve. Also here's a shoutout to the people who put me on Story Alerts...greatly appreciated! I will try to post a new chapter by mid-October, promise! Ok, I'll stop blabbing now.**


End file.
